Scamp
'''Scamp '''is a character from Lady & the Tramp 2. Greatest Strength: Greatest Weakness: Best Friends: Angel, Annette, Patch, Hiccup, Astrid Rivals: Bowser Jr. Worst Enemies: Buster, Rico Dredd Voiced by: Scott Wolf. Info Sometime after Scamp's adventures on the streets, life was back to normal. He helped Patch get the courage to tell Collette how he felt about her. After Patch and Collette became a couple, Scamp helped supported them. But he soon heard about a war going on in the Multi-Universe. After a little while, Scamp decided to go join the Heroes in the war. His girlfriend Angel went with him to keep a eye on him (and cause she wanted to help too). After Trusty's death, Scamp was pretty upset. But he did his best to move on. Legends Of Light and Darkness He and Angel were both kidnapped by Malefor and his forces for much of the story as Junior with Dredd and Fender at plans. However with Darksied`s latest attack, he takes them to Alplopis where he, Joker and Nerissa begin revealing Operation Seid and it`s threat to the Multi-Universe. Scamp is seen with Annette and Angel who escaped Darkseid. They decide to play the waiting game, regarding the heroes. He is found by Fender and Dredd, who the three decide to face with to avoid capture. Scamp refuses to give up and when it looks like Fender will kill him, Jack, Will and Slade's team appear to save them from the duo and eventually Joker. He and the dogs are fine and talk with Skipper and Bender about the details of what went on. Scamp being new to the group does wonder about some of the potentials of the others particularly Heloise, Skipper and Harpuia though reassure him of this. Scamp assures Astrid that he can take care of himself and doesn't need her help which Annette and Angel agree on. Scamp is picked to be the one to do the assignment on the suggestion of Hiccup and Astrid. Scamp gets the job done and gets Logan. Then he and Bender knock sense into Katara after getting her. Scamp joins up with Manhattan against Dredd and Silas and they kill Silas and imprison Dredd out of the sense of irony on him. Scamp then joins Jack Sparrow, Angel and Hiccup regarding Blackbeard, and he gets pretty shocked that Jack is taking much joy in humiliating Blackbeard. Scamp wonders why Bender let Sari live, despite her betraying them when he states that it's due to their past friendship. Scamp helps afterward with Axl and Alie's wedding with his friends. Allies: Angel (girlfriend), Tramp (father), Lady (mother), Collette (sister), Danielle (sister), Annette (sister), Patch (future brother in-law), Jock, Trusty, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Buster, Reggie, Si and Am, Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo, Bowser Jr., Michael Myers, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Joker, Nerissa, the Darkseven, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Trivia At first he don't trust Bowser and Mozenrath, but later he trusts them. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Chaotic Good Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Sibling Category:Apprentices Category:Partner Category:Future member of the Child Avengers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Son of Hero Category:Pets Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Scamp and Angel Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Dogs Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:The Puppy Gang Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Speed Crusade Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Son of Heroine Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sirash's Victims Category:Heroes killed by Villains